Vida de Piratas
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Los piratas del Sombrero de Paja estan ahí por una razón. Aunque el mismo Luffy no este consciente de ello, armó un poderoso y loco rompecabezas lleno de virtudes y genialidades.  one-shots, drabbles, povs, etc. Capitulo 2:Zoro/Lealtad
1. Sanji

**Hola! ¿Qué puedo decir? Amo One Piece. Con este fic pretendo explorar un poco acerca de las actitudes características de los personajes, sus valores, sentimientos, etcétera. Comencé con Sanji…la verdad no sé porqué. Simplemente me parece genial n.n**

**One Piece, ni Luffy, ni Sanji, me pertenecen, lo cual me deprime mucho T.T nee, no es para tanto, solo disfruto escribiendo estas historias n.n**

**Vida de piratas**

**Sanji/ Dedicación**

Es rubio, guapo, delgado y fuerte. Es elegante y caballeroso. Es un chico rudo, pero también te sería fácil manejarlo si eres una chica que sabe jugar todas sus cartas.

Es nada menos que nuestro Ero-cook, Mr. Prince, Cocinero-san, Sanji-kun o simplemente Sanji, el mejor cocinero del Grand Line.

Sanji estaba consciente de que su trabajo en el barco era importante y bueno, su especialidad era cocinar. Podría hacerlo con una sonrisa en el rostro todo el día pero allí, de pie recargado contra el marco de la puerta de su cocina, encendió un cigarrillo y meditó un poco al respecto.

Sanji sabía qué víveres elegir para su cocina. Siempre seleccionaba cuidadosamente la mejor carne y los vegetales más frescos. Se esmeraba en mantener limpio su lugar de trabajo. Cuidaba que cada corte quedara perfecto y que la carne estuviera cocida en su punto. Las salsas siempre le quedaban perfectas y había que admitirlo, era un experto en el curry.

Sanji parecía esforzarse más en su cocina cuando se trataba de preparar delicias para sus dos chicas favoritas. Salía de su frente de batalla con corazones en los ojos y platos de postres o bebidas refrescantes para sus bellas damiselas. Y cuando los otros pedían algo para ellos, lo único que recibían era un "Pues búsquenlo en la cocina, idiotas". Y eso era cuando estaba de buenas, así que Ussop, Luffy y Chopper podían estar agradecidos de seguir completos luego de atreverse a importunar al rubio exigiéndole de comer.

Y luego estaba el marimo, que siempre fruncía el ceño cuando pasaba por su lado.

-Quítate de mi camino, baka- exigía cuidando que el montón de platos que traía no se le cayeran. Zoro estaba haciendo pesas justo en medio de su camino. Y podía simplemente rodearlo y continuar pero…no, no se la pondría tan fácil.

-Tú eres el que esta donde no deberías, cejas rizadas. La cocina esta por allá- indicó Zoro con un movimiento de su cabeza hacia la derecha. Lo cual hubiera dejado a Sanji calladito si no fuera porque la cocina quedaba por el otro lado.

-Ni con un mapa te darías cuenta de que la cocina queda del otro lado, imbécil- contraatacó haciendo enrojecer a Zoro del coraje- y no iré allí sólo porque me lo ordenas.

Terminaban ignorándose mutuamente al fin y al cabo, y Sanji siempre regresaba a su cocina para trabajar arduamente en sus suculentos platillos.

Pensando en esto, le dio otra profunda calada a su cigarrillo.

Entró a la cocina y se remangó la camisa.

Sanji, aunque nadie lo notara a veces, parecía ser el único del barco que tenía horarios establecidos y funciones específicas que cumplir dentro de su área de trabajo.

Luffy era el capitán…y bueno, no era que hiciera gran cosa a veces. Jugaba, se divertía, dormía o soñaba despierto, pero a veces no parecía ser particularmente útil.

Zoro…su descomunal fuerza solía ser de ayuda a veces. ¿Y luego qué? Dormía la mayor parte del día. El resto del tiempo entrenaba fuertemente.

Nami era la navegante. Pero su puesto la hacía actuar en el momento preciso, para luego ocuparse si quería de otros asuntos.

Ussop se la pasaba el día gastando bromas o inventando nuevas armas, pero nadie lo presionaba para que las hiciera así que podía trabajar a su ritmo, igual que Chopper con sus medicinas. El renito solo era solicitado con urgencia si alguien enfermaba y eso no pasaba muy a menudo en esa tripulación.

Robin simplemente no se complicaba la vida. Ayudaba en lo que podía y el resto del tiempo leía o se dedicaba a otros asuntos.

Pero Sanji…su vida era otro cantar.

Se levantaba más temprano que los demás para tener el desayuno a tiempo antes de que ellos. Eso si no quería despertar con un "¡Sanji tengo hambre!" retumbando en sus oídos, con eco incluido y todo.

Se esmeraba especialmente en su aseo personal y se abstenía de fumar mientras cocinaba. Servía porciones precisas para cada uno de sus compañeros tomando en cuenta las necesidades de cada quien. A veces escuchaba las peticiones de algún platillo en especifico y lo incluía en su menú, y en casi cada lugar que visitaban trataba de aprender nuevas recetas que pudieran gustarle a sus amigos.

Su horario constaba de tres periodos de cocina; desayuno, comida y cena, y a veces turnos extras para preparar aperitivos, ayudar a Chopper con alguna infusión medicinal y en ciertos casos hacer guardia para que Luffy no acabara con su nevera.

Siempre era el último en sentarse a la mesa y a veces el que menos comía. Siempre peleando si alguno de sus insufribles nakamas jugaba con su comida.

Lo único que agradecía era que nunca dejaban nada, pues no había más grande recompensa para un cocinero que ver sus platos limpios después de la cena. Aun si alguien dejara algo, Luffy siempre se comía todo y el no podía evitar sonreír ante ello, aunque fuese secretamente.

Porque Sanji, contrario a lo que todos creían, no cocinaba solo para ser Mr. Prince y complacer a Nami y a Robin.

Sanji sabía que sin su cocina o sus bebidas y postres, Nami sería aún más fácil de irritar que de costumbre.

Que Robin no disfrutaría igual de un buen libro.

Que Chopper estaría excesivamente ocupado atendiéndolos a todos cuando los atacara el escorbuto.

Que Ussop no sería tan buen artillero y su imaginación no serviría para hacer sus preciadas armas. Vamos, probablemente ni siquiera mentiría bien.

Que la felicidad e hiperactividad de Luffy estarían por los suelos.

Incluso sabía que sin su comida, Zoro quizás no sería tan fuerte como quería ser siempre.

Y Sanji podía ser un Ero-cook, un cejas-rizadas o todo lo que quisieran. Pero una cosa no podían negar.

Sanji hacía su trabajo. Sin chistar.

-Por cierto, Cocinero-san- Robin interrumpió su caminata para voltear y sonreírle-la cena estuvo deliciosa, gracias.

-Oh, ¡a Robin-chwan le gustó la cena!

Y para Sanji no había mejor paga que esa para su dedicación.

**Fin**

**Ok eso fue tal vez demasiado sencillo, pero esa es la idea, solo quizás quedarme con una sonrisa mientras pienso en las virtudes de nuestros piratas favoritos xD Sanji siempre me ha parecido genial y me puse a pensar cómo le iría a la tripulación si él no se hubiera unido. **

**Creo que el siguiente será el de Zoro.**

**Saludos!**

**Atte. Yereri Ashra**


	2. Zoro

**Kiaaaa mucho que hacer mucho que hacer….pero mientras dejo el de Zoro. **

**One piece no me pertenece.**

**Vida de piratas**

**Zoro/lealtad**

Tiene el pelo verde. Sí, verde. Es alto. Moreno, curtido por el sol. Monstruosamente fuerte. Él es un chico rudo que sabe lo que quiere. A veces es un poco terco, pero prefiere pasar un rato tomando una buena siesta que discutiendo con Nami o Sanji. Y si le caes bien, puede ser el mejor amigo que puedas conseguir.

El es el monstruo, marimo, cabeza de alga, Cazador de piratas, demonio, Bushido-san, espadachín san, nuestro querido primer oficial, Roronoa Zoro.

Sabes que aprenderte su nombre es bueno, si eres un pirata malvado que amenaza a alguien valioso para él, claro. Así sabrás en manos de quien vas a morir.

Nami conoce a Zoro desde que la tripulación se formó, cuando solo eran tres personas unidas más que nada por una especie de alianza, no por amistad ni nada por el estilo. A pesar de eso debía admitir que, desde el inicio, Zoro mostró su compromiso con la tripulación y, sobre todo, su capitán.

Zoro siempre tuvo las cualidades necesarias para ser el primer oficial. Para empezar, es el único que al parecer era capaz de comprender el corazón y la manera de pensar de Luffy, pues siempre obedece las deciciones de éste sin objetar, y siendo justos, las cosas siempre salen bien al final.

Zoro es perfectamente capaz de mantener la calma en la crisis, y hay veces que sus reflexiones son tan claras y lógicas que ni siquiera Sanji podría refutarlas aún usando todo su ingenio, porque, "desafortunadamente, el marimo tiene razón esta vez".

Zoro es fuerte. Por obvio que esto suene, Nami lo piensa cada vez que ve a su compañero entrenar o pelear. Zoro es fuerte, sin duda, y es esa fuerza lo que le dio cierta confianza al unirse a ellos, porque si bien el idiota de goma a veces era demasiado confiado hacia la gente y fácil de convencer de que todo el mundo estaba lleno de gente buena, Zoro iba a estar detrás de él para asegurarse de que todo fuera bien.

Nami se acomodó bien en su silla y aparto la vista del periódico para observar un momento a su amigo, quien dormía plácidamente al pie del mástil. Se veía muy tranquilo, pero no tenía nada que ver con el otro lado de su personalidad.

Zoro da miedo.

Nami visualiza las veces que lo ha visto pelear, y se alegra que esté de su lado, porque de lo contrario, sería como haberle visto la cara a la muerte una y otra vez. Su fuerza sobrehumana, su forma de hablar, sus ojos feroces y malvados, su sed de sangre…

Brr, escalofríos. Decidió no pensar más sobre eso y volvió su vista al periódico. Sin embargo siguió escarbando un poco en lv mente del espadachín para descifrar que otra cosa lo hacia ser la persona de mas confianza del capitán.

Porque cuando había problemas y Luffy no podía estar con ellos, la consigna era la misma; "Zoro, te lo encargo".

Y si eso pasaba, Zoro resolvía el asunto con la practicidad y, a veces, la violencia que lo caracterizaba. Pero órdenes eran órdenes.

Todo el que conocía la vida anterior de Zoro como "cazador de piratas" se preguntaba, o preguntaba abiertamente a él, qué lo había llevado a unirse al Sombrero de Paja.

Cumplir su meta, su sueño, era la respuesta más certera y lógica.

Pero había dos cosas que nadie veía, y que Zoro sabía bien. Y Nami también las sabia, no podría negarlo, ella conocía bastante bien al marimo.

Uno: él se hizo cazador de piratas por necesidad, no por gusto ni por sentido de justicia. Que si por la justicia fuera, primero se hacía cazador de marinos, solo que por estos no habría fuertes recompensas que cobrar luego.

Dos: si había un pirata en este mundo que valiera la pena y que fuera realmente a convertirse en el rey de los piratas, Zoro no tendría inconveniente en seguirlo y en hacerse su amigo. Y Zoro había encontrado a ese pirata; era nada menos que Luffy.

Cuando hay que luchar nadie mejor que Zoro para hacerse cargo. Cuando el capitán no está para decidir qué hacer, Zoro está para ponerle punto final al asunto, al menos "para resistir hasta que Luffy vuelva". Cuando hay que tomar una decisión critica, Zoro puede aclarar la mente de su Sencho mejor que nadie. Y cuando Luffy necesitaba que lo respaldaran, únicamente la descomunal fuerza de su espadachín era mas que suficiente para lograr lo que se propusiera.

Nami vio que Luffy y Chopper corrían alegremente por la cubierta, y de alguna forma despertaron a Zoro.

-Vayan a jugar a otro lado- rezongó el marimo- déjenme dormir.

Nami giró los ojos.

-No sé porqué me ocupo en pensar en ellos. La ecuación es fácil, solo son idiotas.

En eso un fuerte ruido se escuchó.

Sanji, Zoro y Ussop corrieron hacia la barandilla. Zoro se lanzó al agua y segundos después sacó a un inconsciente Luffy y lo subió de regreso al barco.

-Vaya capitán el nuestro, ¿eh, Zoro?- comentó Ussop mientras le sacaban el agua que había tragado.

-A veces me pregunto porque me uní a su tripulación.

-Shishishishi- Luffy logró escupir toda el agua e incorporarse- gracias, Zoro.

-No es nada, Sencho.

Nami puso atención a su periódico una vez más.

-¿lograste descifrar algo, navegante-san?...

-No mucho- ¿Cómo hacia Robin para saber lo que pensaba cada momento?- pero… ¿has notado que cuando cae al agua, Zoro casi siempre es el primero en saltar?

-Creo que a eso se le puede llamar…lealtad, ¿No?

Nami lo pensó y luego sonrió.

-Gracias, Robin, tienes razón.

Así que eso era. Lealtad.

**Fin**

**P****articularmente adoro el código de honor de Zoro, sé que él nunca dejaría a la tripulación y si hay algo que lo distingue es su lealtad.**

**El siguiente será** **el de Ussop, creo, sino el de Luffy, ya estoy dándole forma a ambos. **

**Saludos!**


End file.
